


Happy Plans...?

by NaegiUltimateWaifu



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Feels, Gen, I'm so sorry, Was planning for a KanoAya but it turns out like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaegiUltimateWaifu/pseuds/NaegiUltimateWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot for our red hero sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Plans...?

She  _wanted to make everyone_  happy to the fact that she  _sacrificed her own._  
For her family,friends,and almost everyone  _involved._

  
  
She didn't want to live in a world where  _Conflict_  exist,where everyone would mourn and frown.  
She wanted a world where they would smile and laugh.  
Her wish was almost impossible...but nevertheless she thought of a plan.

  
  
A selfless plan where she had to sacrifice her body to the haze.   
She wondered if she can have those 'eyes' in this method.  
And after that,she can save someone else's future.

  
  
She need to do this alone,she don't want anyone to get involved again.  
What if her plan failed? That means she will bring an innocent soul to this problem again.  
She can't do that. She just can't.

  
  
The day comes...where her plans take action.  
She worriedly thought about this once,twice,thrice,lots even.  
And she had to do this.  
For 'their' own sake.

  
  
She heard the creak of a door,hearing a familiar voice.  
It was her adopted brother, _Kano Shuuya._  
He attempted to convince her that there's another way,that there's another opportunity to solve this problem.  
But she didn't listned,and will never,as her plans are sorted out now.

  
  
She smiled,scared yet feeling amazing. Maybe...this is the feeling if you're helping out someone?

  
  
It's now or never.  
"I'm sorry..." She muttered.  
 **"No! NO! DON'T AYA-NEE!!"** Kano screamed,running towards her.

  
  
Her gripped loosen,and there she falls.  
Everything was so slow yet fast,she thought.

  
  
"I'm sorry...Everyone" She apologized again and as loud breaking bones was heard,there she lie dead.  
  
The  **death**  of  **Ayano Tateyama.**


End file.
